


Came Back, The Very Next Day

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Succubi & Incubi, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is dating men who happen to be incubi, not incubi men. Most of the world sees the race before the person, but James isn't most of the world.</p><p>(the first three tags deal with a off-screen, prior to fic encounter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came Back, The Very Next Day

When you date an incubus you have to realise you might lose him. The official stats say four out of every five incubi are kidnapped at some point in their life, but James has never met a incubus that _hasn’t_ been. It’s the easiest thing in the world, they Stockholm like mad. Every single one does. They can’t help it. It’s their biology. Get an incubus aroused in the middle of a grocery store and he’ll go home with you. Keep him aroused and he won’t leave. It’s not even legally considered kidnapping, and cops don’t care about morals. _But it’s wrong_ can’t get them a warrant to bust down a door.

The miracle of it all is that James got his boyfriends back. He got them back. That’s what matters. After two weeks gone, yesterday Frank came back to him. Ray came back this morning, via Frank returning to where they’d been and rekidnapping him. It’s the kind of act that probably had the kidnapper release him in the first place. A lot of people only see the incubus for their sex drive, they forget there’s a personality behind it. Great sex or not, if someone is annoying as hell they’re annoying as hell. At some point the scale tilts and they’re too annoying to have sex with. James knows it’s how Frank got away; being starved for affection until he could see with clear eyes.

James is ecstatic to have them both back. He loves both Ray and Frank, and even if not everyone understands it, the triad that they have really works for them. He’s thrilled, just a little exhausted. The unspoken truth is his life would be a lot easier if Frank had waited a few days to bring Ray home. He can’t say it because it’s selfish and horrible, but it’s still true. To deprogram Ray he’ll need to at least double the amount of sex acts they normally have for the next few days. Add that to Frank still needing his daily quota, and James knows he’s not getting much sleep.

After dinner they retire to the living room. As always James sits in the middle seat so they have equal access to him. Ray and Frank like each other, but incubi aren’t attracted to their own race. They both want him. Stomach full of food and surrounded by warmth James lets himself doze off. No doubt he’ll be woken up to a hand down his pants, or one of them pulling his shirt off. He’s okay with that. There’s nothing either of them could do to him while he’s sleeping that he wouldn’t want when he’s awake.

He doesn’t wake up to a grope. He wakes up to Ray coughing hard, the ring gag James put on him discarded on the floor. Between that and the half eaten bunch of grapes on Frank’s armrest, it doesn’t take a genius to put it together. James is out of his seat in a moment, slapping Frank. 

“The _fuck_!” Frank demands, palm over the cheek that’s now red. He’s hard -it’s entirely possible he liked the slap- but James doesn’t care. This isn’t sexy, it’s aggravating.

“The fuck to _you_ ” he answers. “The hell did you think you were doing?”

“What, the grape? I was just checking my aim. Turns out I’m accurate as hell.”

“You threw food into someone’s forced open mouth.”

“He can swallow. That’s what it’s for, right? So you can blow your load into his mouth?”

“He can’t _chew_. Fucking idiot.” Jesus, it’s like Frank can’t ever think about consequences before he does something.

“Oh shit. Shit, sorry Ray. Fuck.”

Ray can’t say anything, still coughing. And even if he could this would still be James’ territory. Someone fucked with his boyfriend, and it doesn’t matter that it’s Frankie, James is still going to deal with it head on. “Frank, an apology isn’t good enough. You attacked him.”

“Attacked? The fuck, it was a joke!” When James glare doesn’t diminish he continues. “So what, you want to punish me? Whatever. Just make it a sexy punishment.”

“Don’t you even _start_ Frank.” There are a lot of people that will take shit from him, but James isn’t going to be one. “Against the wall.”

“Pants on or off, asshole?” Frank mutters as he stands and makes his way to a thin section of wall not decorated with pictures. All three of them like photography, which has led to every wall being a mishmash of frames.

“Off.” Reacting will only weaken him. James can add ten more smacks for the name calling, but he can’t let Frank make him upset. 

“James!” 

He looks over to where Ray is perched on the edge of the couch. He doesn’t look particularly vengeful. He’s holding a thin hardcover book though, and once he’s sure James is looking, tosses it. James catches it easily. Frank grunts as the first swing connects.

There’s no pinpointable moment when it turns sexy, like Frank ever so wittily requested. If asked James couldn’t pick out the exact moment he stops feeling annoyed and starts wanting Frank to beg. Frank doesn’t erupt in moans to indicate he wants this now. At some point James just turns slightly and sees Ray jerking off, ring gag back in his mouth, he turns forward and realises Frank is rutting against the wall, and knows he’s as rock hard in his jeans as either of them. 

James decides he’ll let them come first. There are only so many times James can get hard before other methods have to be employed. Incubi, on the other hand, don’t have refractory periods. They’re not built that way. He drops the book to grab Frank’s tender ass with both hands, and is unsurprised to feel Ray pressed against his back. From there the thrusting forward is just inevitable.

He doesn’t say _I love you_ when it’s over. He could say it to Frank safely. But Ray? He’d either say it back mindlessly, too caught up in a heat to recognise the meaning of the words, or not say it at all, mind back with the higher orgasm count of the kidnapper. James doesn’t want that. He can wait until Ray’s deprogrammed. And if they get kidnapped again, he’ll do this all over again. It’s the price of loving two men that happen to be incubi.


End file.
